In the past, operations of business-use vehicles such as a truck and a bus have been performed as follows. A request source that asks for an operation of a business-use vehicle provides, for an operation executor who operates the business-use vehicle, a departure point, an arrival point, a specified arrival date and time, an operation route, and so forth, thereby asking for the operation of the business-use vehicle, for example. Based on the request, the operation executor creates an operation plan that sets out an expressway to pass through, a service area for taking a rest, and so forth.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-125611 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-75859.